You're My True Love
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Aku tahu aku cacat, aku tahu aku sangat memalukan. Dan karena hal itu kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku tetap menyayangimu... NaruxHina... RnR, pLeaseee...


**~YOU'RE MY TRUE LOVE~**

BY : Aoi No Tsuki

And

Uzumaki Mitsuki

Cewek berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu berdiri di tempat penyebrangan jalan, dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"_Kau tak mengerti! Kau salah paham!"_

"_Kau membohongiku, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Hinata, mengertilah! Cewek itu bukan siapa-siapa, ku mohon percayalah padaku."_

"_Aku tak percaya padamu!"_

"_Terserahlah!"_

Tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah melangkah jauh dari pinggir trotoar. Sebuah teriakan membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"AWASS!!"

Sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menabrak gadis itu. Tubuhnya tergeletak di tengah jalan. Darah segar pun mulai keluar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Sa…su..ke-kun!"

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran gadis itu menghilang, matanya pun tertutup.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, Tsunade-sama ?" Tanya Hiashi Hyuuga cemas.

"Hmm, keadaan anak anda cukup parah. Dan…"

"Dan kenapa dengan Hinata ?"

"Kaki anak anda mengalami kecacatan, tapi tenang saja. Itu bukan cacat permanen, masih bisa di sembuhkan dengan terapi yang rutin."

"…" Wajah Hiashi hanya tertunduk mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Tsunade.

"Saya mohon anda tetap bersabar !" Ucap Tsunade-sama memegang pundak Hiashi.

"Ya, arigatou Tsunade-sama."

**LAVENDER ROOM…**

Hinata P.O.V

Perlahan-lahan aku tersadar, ku buka mataku perlahan-lahan. Sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya, ruangan yang besar dan berbau obat-obatan. Aku menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, menengok ke arah samping dan ku lihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal.

"Okaa-san?" Ucapku lemah.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah sadar ?"

Wajah ibuku menampakkan kekhawatiran yang sangat amat dalam.

"Aku kenapa ?"

"Kau tertabrak mobil sepulang sekolah tadi, syukurlah kau tak apa-apa. Ibu khawatir padamu."

'Sasuke-kun?'

CKLEK...

Pintu ruang inapku perlahan terbuka, terlihat sosok cowok berambut hitam datang mendekatiku, wajahnya menampakkan rasa khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Cowok itu mendekati dan duduk di samping ranjangku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata ?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang tenang.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Syukurlah!"

"Maafkan aku soal yang tadi ya. Seharusnya aku percaya pada Sasuke-kun."

"Hn,"

Setelah beberapa jam dia pamit pulang dan pergi meninggalkan ruang inapku. Mataku mulai terpejam karena rasa lelah yang telah datang. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar percakapan ibu dan ayahku yang terdengar samar-samar di telingaku.

"Hiashi, bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Apa kata Tsunade-sama ?"

"Dia cacat pada kakinya, tapi itu bukan cacat permanen."

"Apa?!!"

"Ku mohon tenangkanlah dirimu. Kita harus tabah."

Aku terkaget mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuaku. Waktu seketika berhenti begitu saja. Kalimat itu membuatku sangat terpukul.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Air mata mulai keluar dari mata lavenderku, air mata itu bertambah deras ketika aku sadar harus menerima kenyataan ini.

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA…**

Sinar matahari datang menyinariku, kicauan burung bernyanyi ria seindah pagi. Semua terlihat menyenangkan, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Mengingat kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa aku cacat, itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Aku… Apa benar aku cacat ?" tanyaku menahan air mata.

Rona wajah ibu yang semula sumringah menjadi mendung dan pucat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, okaa-san?"

"Itu…" Ibuku menundukkan kepalanya dan menghampiriku, dia menatapku dan seolah-olah ingin menyatakan sesuatu padaku. Ibuku menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyatakan hal itu kepadaku.

"Kau mengalami kecacatan pada kakimu, tapi tenang saja. Itu hanya sementara, Ibu harap kau bisa tegar dalam menghadapinya." Ucap ibu sambil memelukku erat. "Ibu tahu, pasti kau sangatlah terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Tapi ibu akan terus mendukung kesembuhanmu."

Mendengar kata-kata itu hatiku pun luluh dan air mata membanjiri mataku.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san."

* * *

'Rasanya membosankan sekali di sini.' Keluhku dalam hati. 'Seandainya aku berada di sekolah, pasti tidak sesepi ini.'

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lagi…

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" Ucap seseorang datar.

"Shino-kun,"

"Hoy, Hinata-chan!"

"Kiba-kun"

Satu persatu teman sekelasku pun memasuki ruang inapku. Suasana sepi pun kini berubah menjadi ramai.

" Gimana keadaanmu, Hinata-chan?"

" Lumayan baik"

"Nih, ku bawakan kau buah-buahan. Oh, ya! Tadi Naruto menitipkan salam padaku supaya kau cepat sembuh. Dia tidak ikut kami sekarang karena ada latihan ujian dengan Kakashi-sensei." Potong Sakura.

"Ah, iya ! Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

"Aku taruh sini ya, bunganya." Lanjut Ino.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan."

Kesedihanku perlahan-lahan menghilang karena suasana ini. Aku merasa bahagia sekali untuk saat ini, entah kapan kesedihan itu kan datang lagi.

"Baiklah, semoga cepat sembuh ya, Hinata-chan. Kami pulang dulu. Da…"

Aku hanya tersenyum, suasana kini kembali lagi menjadi tenang dan sepi tentunya.

'Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun, apakah dia akan menerimaku dengan keadaan yang seperti ini? Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?'

* * *

"Hinata-chan ada Sasuke?"

"Ah, iya."

"Okaa-san mau menebus obat dulu di apotek. Baik-baik ya!"

"Ya, hati-hati, Okaa-san."

Pria berambut hitam itu datang dengan tatapannya yang dingin. Tatapan yang berbeda yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya, tatapan itu berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Kau datang, Sasuke-kun?"  
"Hn,"

"Hinata, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai di sini." Ucapnya datar dan dingin padaku.

DEG…

Hatiku serasa di hujam oleh ribuan pedang, perkataan itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada kabar tentang kecacatan kakiku ini.

"Ke-kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

Tatapannya memandangku dengan dingin. Sakit ! Itu terasa amat sangat menyakitkan untukku. Sasuke hanya tersenyum masam.

"Apa karena aku cacat ? Kau sudah tahu kan bahwa aku cacat dari orang tuaku kan ?"

Air mata jatuh berhamburan dan membasahi pipiku. Aku menatap mata hitamnya, sangat dalam. "Apa aku salah jika aku cacat ? Apa ini salah? Hiks…hiks…hiks…"

"Sudahlah, Hinata !"

Sosok itu pun pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaanku.

'Sasuke-kun. Hiks…hiks…hiks…'

Aku masih tenggelam dalam tangisanku.

NORMAL P.O.V

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Hinata dan berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Heh, Teme! Kau sudah selesai menjenguk Hinata?"

"Hn," Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dasar Teme!"

**HINATA'S ROOM**

"Permisi," Ucap Naruto memasuki ruang inap Hinata, dia mendengar isakan tangis dari dalam ruangan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan ?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Gadis itu pun menoleh.

"Naruto-kun?" ucap hinata lirih.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

Hinata hanya menangis terisak-isak.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

"Hah! Maksudmu kau putus dengan si Teme Sasu itu?" Geram Naruto.

Hinata hanya bias menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Sialan, Sasu-teme!!'

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-chan!" Hibur Naruto. "Nih, aku bawakan ramen untukmu. Semoga kau suka, hehe…"

Tangisan Hinata agak mereda, dia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Suasana di kamar hinata menjadi hening sejenak, yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan Hinata.

"Sasuke sudah tahu jika aku cacat, pasti dia malu punya cewek cacat sepertiku ini. Apa aku terlihat sangat memalukan?" Ujarnya lirih.

"Itu tak benar, Hina-chan. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi ya!" ucap Naruto sambil menghampus air mata yang turun dari mata lavender Hinata.

'Sialan kau, Teme!'

"Aku tahu itu pasti berat untukmu, tapi kau harus tabah. Lagian cowok seperti dia tak pantas di tangisi lagi!"

"…"

"Yosh, baiklah ! Aku pamit pulang dulu masih ada urusan. Cepat sembuh ya!"

BLAMM…

Pintu itu tertutup.

'Lihat saja nanti, Teme!!'

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

NARUTO P.O.V

GREKK…

Pintu kelasku terbuka, aku memasuki ruangan kelasku dengan gusar.

"Hoy ! Pagi, Naruto !" Sapa Kiba kepadaku

"Pagi!" Jawabku dingin, tak seperti biasanya aku berkata dingin pada orang lain Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Aku melihat sosoknya di bangku tempat biasa dia duduk, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hei, Teme !" Dia memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kenapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Hinata ? Padahal dia sangat menyayangimu!"

Sasuke berdiri dan melewatiku begitu saja.

"Jawab aku, Teme!" Aku menarik lengannya, kami pun saling bertatapan.

"Ambil saja dia jika kau mau, dobe! Aku tak membutuhkan cewek cacat seperti dia!" Ucapnya dingin.

BUAKK…

Satu pukulan pun mendarat di pipinya.

"TEME!! KAU !!"

Kata-kata itu membuatku naik darah.

"Hei, Naruto ! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kiba melerai kami. Sasu teme itu malah pergi keluar kelas. "Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"Dia… Dia telah memutuskan Hinata dengan alasan yang bodoh, bahkan terbodoh di dunia ini!" Aku pun melepaskan lenganku dari genggaman Kiba, keluar dari kelas dan berjalan di koridor sekolah.

'Teme! Teme, brengsek!!'

"Naruto-kun!!" Aku pun menoleh.

"Saku-chan, ada apa?" tanyaku tenang.

"Kau apakan, Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu cemas.

'Hah! Dia lagi, dia lagi!'

"Biarkan saja dia!" Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku menyusuri koridor.

"Tunggu!! Ada masalah apa kau dengannya ?"

Langkahku pun terhenti.

"Kau pasti tak akan mengerti urusan cowok." Aku pun berlalu dari hadapan sakura.

END P.O.V

* * *

"Hina-chan! Ada yang mau menemuimu. Ibu keluar dulu ya!"

"Iya,"

"Hai, Hina-chan. Sudah baikan ?"

"Eh! Naruto-kun. Lumayan, kata Tsunade-sama aku sudah boleh pulang tiga sampai empat hari lagi."

"Hm… Aku pasti akan mengantar kepulanganmu, hina-chan." Kata Naru dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah! Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Suasana hening di ruangan itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Ada apa, Hina-chan?"

"Kau me-mukul, Sasuke-kun ya ?"

"…"

"Kiba yang memberitahukanku sebelum kau datang ke sini." Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu padanya! Itu pantas untuknya!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tahu, hina-chan. Kau masih menyanyanginya kan? Tapi dia TIDAK!!"

"Ma-maaf,"

"Sebaiknya kau melupakan cowok brengsek itu! Cowok seperti dia tak pantas mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayangmu, Hina-chan!"

"Mung-mungkin, tapi saat ini aku belum bisa melupakannya, walau terasa sakit. Hiks, hiks, hiks…"

Gadis bermata lavender itu pun mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata kesedihan yang berada dalam hatinya.

"Hm, Aku akan membantumu untuk melupakannya, Hina-chan."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto, mata lavendernya menatap mata biru langit Naruto. Naru pun menyentuh pipi Hinata yang basah karena air matanya. "Aku menyukaimu lebih dulu dari Sasuke, tapi kau malah menyukai dan jadian dengan si Teme Sasu itu. Asal kau tahu, melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum itu membuatku senang. Asal kau bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Na-naruto…kun!" Perkataan Hinata bergetar, tangisannya semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Hina-chan!" Naru pun memeluk tubuh Hinata erat, Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, Naruto-kun! A-aku….hiks, hiks, hiks…"

"Sst… Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi, Hina-chan!" Naru mengusap air mata Hinata dengan punggung tangannya.

**~BER-SAM-BUNG~**

Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan daLam fict ini. Fict ini memang sangat gaJe dan ndak jelas ya ! Maaf, maaf…

Tsuki mohon ripiew-nYa ya… Mksh juga buat Tachi-chan yang udah mau Bantu Tsuki buat ngetik fict ini … Juga buat Mitsu-chan makasihhh buangettt…^^

skaLi ripiew tetap ripiew, ayo maju kasih ripiew.

TARIMO KASIH YO, ripiew-nya…


End file.
